Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{6}{3z + 1} = 8$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3z + 1$ $ -(6) = 8(3z + 1) $ $-6 = 24z + 8$ $-6 = 24z + 8$ $-14 = 24z$ $24z = -14$ $z = -\dfrac{14}{24}$ Simplify. $z = -\dfrac{7}{12}$